The Rebellion
by Clato 27
Summary: Cato, Clove, Marvel, Foxface, Rue, Katniss, and Peeta break out of the arena and come across district 13. The storys better than the summary. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I apologize for ALL the spelling and grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of thecharacters in this story.

(This is after the feast, but Clove survived! PLUS Marvel and Rue are alive! So, that means Marvel, Cato, Clove, Foxface, Thresh, Rue, Peeta, and Katniss are all alive! The ships are Clato, Katpee, and Foxel (Foxface and Marvel.))

CHAPTER 1!

Thresh's POV:

I slowly walked up to the force field. I looked up and saw the box. I got my spear ready to throw and aimed it at the box. I took a deep breath and threw the spear. With a soft thunk it logged itself in the box. Boom! The box exploded. I flew backwards and evrything went black.

Rue's POV:

Boom! I looked at Katniss she had a confused look on her face.

"What was that?" I asked. Then a cannon sounded.

"I don't know Rue?" Peeta answered looking at the big cloud of smoke.

"Attention Tributes," Cloudious Tmplesmiths voice echoed around the arena. "Thresh just blew up the force field. I suggest you run." Katniss grabed my hand and started running. Peeta close behind us.

We've been running for awhile then we bumped into Marvel, Clove, and Cato. "Were not going to hurt you. If we work together we can live longer," Cato explained. Katniss nodded and we were running again. Foxface caught up to us and we ran and ran and ran.

After a few hours my legs felt like jello. I couldn't run anymore I just collapsed. Marvel picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and keept running. We ran for several more hours. It was almost dark. "I think we can stop for the night." Katniss said panting. Everybody collapsed panting.

"The trackers!" Colve yelled.

"What about them?" I asked Clove.

"We still have them."

"So?" Katniss asked annoyed.

"The gamemakers know where we are. They'll probably hunt us down and put us back into the arena. I don't know about you but I don't want to go back into that hell hole."

"What do we do?" Katniss asked.

"We cut them out" Clove answered pulling out a knife. Evryone crawled back away from the knife. "I'm not gonna kill you! Who's first?"

Evryone looked at Cato. Clave grabed his arm and started cutting. After about 20 mins all our trackers were out and it was pitch black. I settled into Katniss's sleeping bag and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: I know it's not that good, but hey it's the first chapter. I promise the next one will be better. I'll probably post it tomorrow maybe tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or it's fantabulous characters. :(

CHAPTER 2!

Clove's POV:

I woke up to Peeta shaking me. "It's your shift." I sighed and got out of the warm sleeping bag and sat next to Cato by the fire. He warped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you still have your ring?" Cato asked. I nodded. "Can I see it?" I took off the silver chain and slipped the ring off. The ring had a silver band with a medium sized diamond and on the band was engraved Cato & Clove Forever.

"I don't think we have to hide it any longer." I said a smile creeping onto my face.

Cato smiled too and said "I think your right." He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. It was our first real kiss since before the games. We pretty much made out the rest of our shift and that night I fell asleep wrapped in Cato's arms.

Peeta's POV:

I woke up and saw Marvel, Foxface, and Cato sitting around the fire. Rue is still asleep, but I don't see Katniss or Clove. "Where's Katniss?" I ask the others.

"Her and Clove went hunting" Marvel replied. We sat in silence till Katniss and Clove came back.

"We have two squirrels and three grousling. That'll probably last us a till tomarrow." Katniss said. We skinned the meat and started cooking. After the meat was done cooking we ate and then we set off walking.

We found out a lot of random stuff about each other. Like that foxface's name is Finch and that Rue and Thresh were cousins. We also found out Cato and Clove are engaged! Who would have thought!

That night when we were sitting around the fire finishing up the food Finch asked "what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Clove asked butting into a grousling thigh.

"Well are we going to just keep walking or go back to the districts?" Finch asked. She had a point the plan at the moment was to get as far as the arena as possible, but then what?

"Well, I guess we keep walking for a few more days and then set up camp somewhere. Like build houses and stuff." Clove suggested. Everyone agreed and settled into there sleeping bags except for Cato and Clove who have the first shift. As soon as I laid my head down I settled into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Again not the most interesting chapter, but it's more of a filler chapter. Clato moment! (I ship Clato so hard!) Well I'll update tomorrow it's like 11:54 right now. 11:55 well good night!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or it's amazing characters. I only pretend to.

CHAPTER 3!

Clove's POV:

We set off at dawn the next morning. After about four hours of walking we came upon a huge clearing. There were three buildings. We were then surrounded by 15 men with guns. "We come in peace!" Marvel said raising his hands over his head.

"Were not aliens Marvel!" I shouted.

"Who are you?" one of the guards shouted.

"Were the remaining tributes from the 74th annual Hunger Games." Katniss said.

The guards exchanged looks. "Bring them in." the guard said. We were pushed in to one of the buildings and into an elevator. The whole time at gun point. We were pushed into a small wight room.

"Where do you think we are?" Peeta asked.

"I think we're in district 13" Rue says.

"Wasn't district 13 kinda blown up" Marvel asked popping the p in up. That boy is starting to get on my nerves.

"Where else would we be?" Rue asked. "They would have just killed us if they didn't know what the Hunger Games are and I recognized the justice building from the video they show at the reaping every year."

"She's right" Finch said. This is the first time she's talked besides telling us her name. "They're going to want something from us."

"What are they going to want from us. We don't have anything." Cato pointed out.

"Maybe they want us to start a rebellion." Katniss suggested.

Just then the door opened and a middle aged woman walked in with two gaurs. "Hello tributes." the woman said. "I'm Alma Coin President of District 13. But you thought District 13 was destroyed didn't you. When they bombed us we retreated under ground. We made a deal with the Capitol as long as they don't bother us we don't bother them. We want to change that and we'll need your help."

"What exactly do you need our help with?" I asked.

"We want to start a rebellion." We all exchanged looks.

"Were in" Katniss said.

"Good. There will be a meeting tomorrow. The guards will show you to your rooms." The guards led us down so many hall ways there's no way I'll ever find my way out.

We finally stopped in front of four doors. "These are your rooms. We don't care which one you sleep in. Well be back here at 12 hundred to show you to the dinning area for lunch." One of the guards said. They then walked away without another word.

"Clove and I get this one!" Cato yelled and then opened a random door and threw me inside. I looked around the small room. There were two beds and a dresser. The walls were wight. I opened the door next to the dresser to reveille a bathroom with a shower!

"I get first shower!" I yelled. I shut the door behind me and undressed. The water felt so nice as it cascaded down my back. It took me a while but I finally got the smell of wilderness and sweat off me.

I stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I changed into an ugly grey uniform while Cato took his shower.

Katniss's POV:

At 12:00 the two guards from earlier showed us to the dinning area for lunch. As soon as we walked in all eyes were on us. I guess news travels fast in district 13.

"Katniss! Katniss!" a voice screamed. I looked around confused and then I saw her. Prim! She was running towards me her long blond hair flying behind her. I ran towards her. We embraced each other crying.

After a few mins of hugging I heard another familiar voice. "Hey Catnip" Gale! I gave him a hug and then came back into reality.

"Why are you here. Shouldn't you be in District 12?" I asked.

Gale took a deep breath and said "Katniss there is no District 12."

A/N: I tried to make the chapter longer, but it's more of a filler chapter. I felt so evil when I wrote the ending. I'll probably update later, but I'll for sure update tomorrow. Thank you for your reviews. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWSOME!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Only in my twisted mind.

CHAPTER 4!

Katniss'ss POV:

I was in shock. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. The words 'no more district 12' bouncing around in my head.

Peeta finally brought me out of my trance. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"They leveled it after you escaped the arena. I'm surprised they didn't destroy eleven since Thresh was the one that blew up the arena." Gale explained.

"You don't think they would?" Rue asked.

"Would what?" Gale asked kneeling down to Rue's level.

"Blow up district 11" she responded sadly.

"I don't think so. That is where most of our food comes from." Gale said. Rue relaxed. "Well lets eat lunch" he said trying to lighten the mood.

I was still a bitt shocked when a machine gave me a plate of slop. "We have to eat this?" Clove asked as we eat down at an empty table.

"I'll eat it!" Marvel exclaimed. Marvel the boy who's always hungry.

"You can get punished for not eating or sharing food." Prim explained eating her slop.

"Really. So this is all I get. Do they want me to starve to death!" Marvel freaked out.

"Yep." Prim said while Marvel banged his head on the table a few times.

"We don't get this much food in eleven." Rue said digging into her slop.

"Same in five." Finch said pushing the food around with her spoon.

When we finished lunch Gale and Prim showed us to our rooms. "Katniss can you please stay with me and mom? We have an extra bed in our room. Please." Prim begged making the puppy-dog face.

I looked at everyone and they nodded. "of coarse Prim." I said. Prim then took my hand and lead me down many more wight hall ways in till we came to a room. It looked the same as the one I shared with Rue but this one had a single bed and a bunk-bed.

Finch's POV:

After Katniss left with Prim and Cato, Clove, Peeta, and Marvel went into their rooms Rue came up to me and asked "can I share a room with you? I don't want to be a lone."

"Of coarse Rue." I said. We then walked into the room that Katniss and Rue used to share.

"I'm going to take a nap" Rue said snuggling into one of the beds. "Will you sing me a song?" she asked.

"Ok, but I have to warn you I'm not the best singer."

"It's ok."

I thought of a lullaby. The only one that came to mind was the song my mother sang to me before she died in a power plant explosion when I was five.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

When I finished the song Rue was snoring slightly. I smiled and decided to go out and explore. When I opened the door I found Marvel and Peeta's ears pressed up against it. "What are you guys doing?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Was that you singing?" Peeta asked. I nodded.

"You are really good" Marvel said "Where did you learn to sing like that!"

"I used to sing all the time before my mom died" I said sad at the memory.

There was a awkward silence before Marvel spoke again "So we were going to look around. Do you want to come?"

"Sure" I said and we set off.

Cato's POV:

Clove and I sat in one of the beds. She was resting her head on my shoulder and I had my arms wrapped around her when a thought dawned on me. "Clove, when are we going to get married?"

"What?" Clove asked.

"We're engaged right?" I asked. She nodded. "Well then when are we going to get married?"

"I don't know." she said confused.

"What about next week?" I asked.

"Ok." she said smiling. I couldn't help but smile. I was finally going to marry the girl I've loved since I was six years old.

A/N: Not the best chapter, but I wrote most of this chapter at my brother's friend's house. I'll post more tomorrow. YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or it's amazing characters. :(

CHAPTER 5!

Marvel's POV:

I woke up to Peeta shaking me. I looked at the clock on the wall. 6:45! "Why did you wake my up so dang early?" I asked barring my head under my pillow.

Peeta grabed the pillow and threw it across the room. "There's a meeting at 7 and we have to be there" Peeta explained. I got up threw on a teeshirt and walked out the door. Cato, Clove, Rue, and Finch were waiting out side.

I walked out the door and Cato and Clove started laughing while Finch covered Rue's eyes. "Marvel I think you forgot something" Cato said still laughing.

I looked down. I was just wearing my boxers. "Shit" I muttered and walked inside and put on some pants. When I walked back out Cato and Clove were still laughing. "Let's just go" I said feeling like a total loser.

We walked into a room with a huge table with a few chairs surrounding it. We all sat down. Katniss came in about five mins later. The Coin came in.

"Hello tributes." she said. "The rebellion council and I have decided to send you to the districts and get them on our side."

"What do you mean?" Peeta asked.

"We are going to send you to districts 4, 5, 7, 8, and 10 in about a month. We have already recruited 6, 9, and 11. We are saving 1 and 2 for last since they are the most dedicated to the Capitol." Coin explained.

"So we're going to all those districts?" Cato asked confused.

"Yes, after we get all the districts on are side we're sending a team to the Capitol. You are dismissed." she said walking out of the room.

Clove's POV:

Today's the day. The day I am going to marry Cato. I stepped into the dinning area and saw Cato. He had the biggest smile I've ever seen plastered to his face. I couldn't help but smile. When I finally reached him we joined hands and Peeta's brother, Rye, started the ceremony. In district two the wedding ceremony is simple since most marriages are arranged.

"Do you Clove take Cato to be your husband?" Rye asked.

"I do" I said. Cato's smile grew bigger as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Do you Cato ta-"

"I do" Cato answered before Rye could finish. I slipped the ring onto Cato's finger.

"I now pernonce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Cato bent down and kissed me. Everyone cheered. "Now we party!" Marvel yelled. The music started and everyone started dancing. District 12 really knows how to party.

Cato's POV:

It was the best day of my life. I couldn't be happyer. I was finally married to my dream girl, my soul mate, my Clove. I didn't let go of her hand all day afraid it was a dream.

"I love you Clove" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you too Cato" she said resting her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

A/N: The last part is terrible, sorry. Cato and Clove are married now! YAY! Funny Marvel moment. He will probably be wearing pants the rest of the story:). I'll try and update tomorrow, but I have school. YOU GUYS ARE STILL AWSOME! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or it's amazing characters. :(

A/N: the boy tribute from district 3 is named Ruben and the girl is named Sophie. I do own Ruben's brother, Caleb, and Finch's sister, Siera. He came out of the black hole I call my brain.

CHAPTER 6!

Cato's POV:

We were in the hovercraft going to district 3 to get them on our side of the rebellion. I looked at Clove and took her hand in mine. "Now landing in district three" said the robotic voice as the hovercraft touched the ground. We walked out of the hovercraft into district three's main square. (its a small hovercraft!) there was nobody there.

We all stood on the stage at the justice building. There were two huge factories on either side of the square. After about 10 minuets of waiting alarms went off inside the buildings and people filed into the square.

"District Three we need your help. We want to get rid of the Hunger Games and overthrow the Capitol." Katniss said.

"Why should we help you?" a boy asked. He was standing right in front of the stage. He looked to be about 12. He has jet black hair and pale skin. He looked just like Ruben, the boy who's neck I snapped after Katniss blew up our supplies. "He killed both Ruben and Sophie. Why should we trust you?" the boy continued. He must be Ruben's brother. They even had the same high pitched voice.

"I'm sorry" I said "The only reason I killed them was to get home. To get Clove home. If you join us than hopefully no one will have to die like that again. To be killed in some cruel barbaric way or ripped apart by mutts. (See what I did there :p ) No one should have to die like that. I regret killing all those kids. They didn't deserve to die. It's all the Capitol's fault, they've been killing kids and starving us for way to long. We have to stop this." when I finished everyone started clapping and cheering.

"I think we just recruited District three." Clove said smiling.

Finch's POV:

7, 8, and 10 didn't have to be persuaded. We showed up and they were on our side. Four took a bit of persuading, but not as much as three. When we were in five and we were standing on the stage of the justice building in our built-prof armor I couldn't help but search the crowd for my little eleven-year old sister.

We got my home district on our side when I saw her. Siera. "Finch! Finch!" she screamed. I jumped off the stage and she ran into my arms. She sobbed into my shoulder and I held her close. The last time I saw her was the reaping.

"Shhhh. Calm down. I'm here now." I said rocking her back and forth.

"Please don't go" she cried.

"Can we bring her to 13?" Rue asked giving me the puppy-dog face.

"Please can I come. I don't want to be alone" she begged. After our mother died all we had left was our father and grandmother. Gran died about two years ago and our father is always working.

I looked at Katniss, Peeta, Clove, and Cato nodded, Marvel was being Marvel, and Rue was still doing the puppy-dog face. "You can come" I said smiling. Siera squeezed me tighter.

"We better go. Coin is going to be pissed if we're late" Cato said. We all walked into the hovercraft and started heading back to district 13. Rue and Siera were fast friends. They talked the whole way back to 13.

When we got back to 13 we were sent to see Coin. "Who is that?" Coin asked gesturing to Siera who was clutching to my hand.

"My sister" I answered swiftly.

"Whatever" Coin replied. "So I heard districts 3, 5, 7, 8, and 10 are on our side of the rebellion."

"Yes ma'am" we replied in unison.

"Good. Your dismissed" Coin said leaving us in her office.

We all walked back to our rooms. Rue and I lead Siera into our room. Our room was wight. It had a bunk bed against one wall and a regular bed against the other. We also had a dresser against the back wall next to the bathroom door. It was almost 6 and dinner was at 6:30. "Do you guys want to rest in till dinner or look around district 13?" I asked.

"I want to take a nap. I haven't really gotten a full nights sleep since the reaping" Siera said. "Witch one's my bed?"

"The bottom bunk. Mines the top bunk and Finch has the single bed." Rue said hopping onto her bed. Siera crawled under the covers. I kissed her forehead and crawled into my own bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Preeta's POV:

After dinner I walked with Katniss to her room. Prim and Ms. Everdeen were working in the hospital tonight.

"Thanks for walking me to my room Perta" Katniss said as we reached her room.

"No problem Katniss." I said smiling.

"Can I talk to you for a minuet?" Katniss asked.

"Sure" I said and walked into her room.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like me as a friend or more than a friend?"

"More than a friend" I answered. "Do you like me as a friend or more than a friend?" I asked.

"More than a friend" she answered smiling.

I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed me back. When we broke the kiss I asked her "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" she said. I smiled. She kissed me quickly on the lips and pushed me out the door. "See you tomorrow boyfriend."

"Ok girlfriend" I said smiling.

When I got back to my room I was still grinning like an idiot. "What's up with your face?" Marvel asked when I shut the door.

"I asked Katniss to be my girlfriend and she said yes" I said jumping onto my bed.

"Took you long enough" Marvel said.

"At least I made a move on the girl I like" I said. I was talking about Finch. Marvel had a HUGE crush on her.

"Shut up. I was planning to make my move tomorrow" Marvel said.

"Whatever man" I said and fell asleep. Dreaming about Katniss.

A/N: I think I'm turning Cato into a softy. Oh well. Stuck some Katpee in there. Hahaha. I'll update soon. I decided I'll update on Wednesdays and Saturdays or Sundays.

PLEASE review. PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHEERYS AND SPRINKLES ON TOP!

You guys are still AWSOME!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or it's amazing characters.

CHAPTER 7!

Marvel's POV:

We were on the hovercraft heading to district one, my home district. I should be excited right? WRONG! My dad's probably going to kill me right there because I didn't win the games.

"Now landing in district one" the robotic voice said.

"Crap" I said. Finch took my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back. We stood up and onto the stage of the justice building. I stood in the same place I stood less than a year ago. I never wanted to volunteer, but if I didn't my dad would kill me.

Everyone walked into the square then I saw him. A look of furry and pure hate crossed his face when he saw me.

After we recruited district one and we were boarding the hovercraft was when he finally pounced. He jumped on me and spun me around putting a knife to my neck. "You're a disgrace! You dishonored your district and shamed your family! You should have died in those games! I guess I'll have to kill you!" he yelled into my face pushing the knife farther into my neck with every word. All of a sudden he went limp. I pushed the body of my father off my to find a knife in his back. Clove is so awesome.

Finch's arms were around me in a second. She let go and murmured "sorry". I smiled and kissed her. She kissed me back. We broke apart after a few seconds.

"So" I said awkwardly.

"So" she said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes" she said smiling. I helped her up and we walked into the hovercraft.

Katniss's POV:

We are now heading to district two. Since this is the dedicated district to the Capitol we had to go to the extreme. There is this huge mountain in district two, 'The Nut' as Cato and Clove call it. We were going to blow it up. Rubble is to cover three of the four exits and all the survivors are to exit right into the main square.

"Now landing in district two" the voice said. I looked at Cato and Clove. They looked unfazed that we were going to there old home. We walked out of the hovercraft. We were waiting around doing nothing. It was just Cato, Clove, and I since were blowing things up we didn't want anyone to get hurt.

BOOM! The whole ground shook. The boulders tumbled down the side of the mountain. "Cato, do you think our parents are in there?" Clove asked.

"Maybe" Cato said. Looking at the mountain.

"I hope my dad gets crushed by a rock" Clove said. Cato laughed.

"Why" I asked.

"My dad used to hit me because my mom died when I was born" Clove said upset. "That's why I trained. For self defense. I was never going to volunteer."

"My parents forced me to train. The only good thing that came out of it was Clove" Cato said wrapping his arms around Clove, pulling her into his lap. Clove giggled. I laughed.

Then the trains pulled in. We all stood up and ran to the station. People polled out of the train. All of a sudden I was at gunpoint.

Cato's POV:

We were all at gunpoint. They probably don't know we're wearing bulletproof suits. I grabbed on to Clove's hand. I looked at the men holding pointing there guns at us. I knew two of them. Travis and Jacov they were in our training class. I looked at the man holding his gun at Katniss. It was Clove's dad. (didn't see that one coming did ya?)

"Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you!" he said. I don't think he saw me or Clove or he would be pointing the gun at us.

"I-I don't have one" Katniss said stuttering.

He was about to pull the trigger when he saw her. He dropped the gun. "Clove" he said. We just stood there. No one moved. Then the gun shot was heard. I looked up on the roof of the justice building and saw my father shoot the bullet and it hit Clove in the thigh. She fell to the ground and the shooting began.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the Hunger Games.

A/N: the second part of this chapter has some language. Just warning you.

CHAPTER 8!

Rue's POV:

"Prim, in here!" I said. We hid inside an empty crate.

"They'll never find us in here!" Prim whispered excitedly. We were playing hide and seek with a few district 13 kids. Siera was currently the seeker.

We heard the door open and and about five people stepped in to the room. There footsteps we're heavy, not footsteps of children.

"What is so important Coin?" a deep voiced man asked.

"I found a way to make the Capitol surrender" a voice that was unmistakably Coin's said.

"How?" another voice asked.

"We kill the girls" Coin said.

"What do you mean?" the first man asked again.

"We send Primrose Everdeen, Rue April, and Siera Collinz to the Capitol and kill them. We then blame it on the Capitol and the Capitol people will be so upset that they'll rebel. Then the Capitol is ours for the taking" Coin explained. I am not being sent to the Capitol because I'm so young. I looked at Prim. Even with the little light in the crate I could see the look of pure terror on her face.

"How are we supposed to do that?" a third voice asked.

"Sargent Gale Hawthorn has designed a bomb. We round up all the Capitol kids and send the bombs in discussed as parachutes. The bombs go off. We send Primrose, Rue, and Siera in to save the children still alive. Then the rest of the bombs go off and they don't survive" Coin said.

"It's foolproof" the second voice said. "We'll start making preparations. The tributes will be able to leave in two weeks. The girls a few weeks after."

"Great" Coin said and they walked out of the room. They must of came in here to not be overheard. I opened the lid. Prim and I tumbled out of the crate.

"We have to tell the others" I said. Prim nodded still to shocked to talk. We ran down a hall way and ran into Siera.

"Found you!" she squealed.

"Now is not the time. We have to find the others. Do you know where they are?" I asked slightly out of breath.

"Yea. There in Cato and Clove's room trying to move the furniture or something" she said and we ran towards Cato and Clove's room. When we ran in we saw Cato, Marvel, and Peeta trying to move one of the beds. They mustn't of noticed they were hammered to the floor.

Prim fell into Katniss's arms sobbing. "Prim what's wrong?" she asked. I blurted out everything Coin and the men said.

When I was finished evryone was looking at me open mouthed. "So Coin thinks the only way to win this damn rebellion is to kill you three?" Clove asked keeping surprisingly calm. I nodded. "Well then we have to show that bitch how awesome we are and win this damn rebellion without you three dying."

"We have to go along with her plan" Finch said.

"WHAT!" Clove yelled. "You want your sister to be dead at the end of this?"

"No" Finch said. "Siera, Prim, and Rue will go to the Capitol, but instead of helping they'll run away. As far away as they can. I don't think anyone will noticed they'll be to busy with the Capitol kids."

"Damn! You are the smart one!" Marvel said. Finch smiled.

"Yea says the boy with no brain in his head" Clove said. She then knocked on Marvel's head and asked "Is anyone home?" We all laughed except for Marvel. He picked up Clove and threw her at Cato.

Cato fought her, but fell to the ground with a large thump. "Great Marvel now I'm gonna have a bruise on my butt" Cato said. We all started laughing forgetting about Coin's terrible plan.

Finch's POV:

We were sitting in Coin's office. Cato and Clove were making out in a corner while Rue and Marvel were having seeing who can stay upside down longer. They've been upside down for like six mins, both there faces we're bright red.

"Hello tributes" Coin said walking into the room. "I would like you to meet your squad for the Capitol. Commander Boggs, Sergeant Jackson, Soldier Pollux" as she said there names they stepped in. "Soldier Cressida, Soldier Glimmer, and Soldier Ruben" Ruben and Glimmer! There dead! I saw Ruben die with my own eyes and there's no way Glimmer could of survived the tracker jackers!

I looked at the two people who I thought to be dead. Glimmer's skin was perfect, not a single blemish, if someone told me she was killed by thousands of tracker jacker stings I wouldn't believe them. Ruben's neck was straight and holding his head up perfectly, like Cato never snapped it with only his two hands.

"How are they alive?" Marvel chocked out.

"We retrieved there body's from the arena instead of the Capitol and we restored them using our technology" Coin explained looking board. "You all are going to the Capitol tomorrow so say goodbye to your family's" Coin walked out of the room with Boggs, Pollux, Jackson, and Cressida following her.

"Oh Cato" Glimmer said throwing herself at Cato. Cato got the most discussed look on his face and tried to push her off.

Clove grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her off. "Stay away from my husband, bitch!" she growled.

"You're husband" Glimmer laughed. She shouldn't of done that. I wonder if they'll bring her back to life again because Clove is probably going to kill her. "I'm sure Cato will rather be with me" Glimmer finished. Glimmer's dead.

Marvel and Peeta grabbed Clove and slammed her against the wall. Clove was yelling some inappropriate words that shouldn't be repeated. "Actually Glimmer I would rather be married to President Snow than you." Cato said. BURN! "So I'll just take my wife and leave." He than picked up Clove and carried her bridal style and carried her out of the room. Clove giggled and stuck her tongue out at Glimmer.

"DID THE ALMIGHTY GLIMMER JUST GET REJECTED?" Marvel laughed.

Glimmer just stood there shocked. "All she's been talking about for the last two weeks is Cato. Cato this, Cato that" Ruben laughed.

"Well he was hitting on me during the games I thought he liked me" Glimmer said getting angry.

"No he didn't. All he did was stare at Clove while you were trying to stuff you're thong down his throat." Marvel said. Peeta and Ruben nodded. Glimmer stomped out of the room.

"Come on I'll show you around" Rue said smiling at Ruben. She grabbed his hand and ran down the hall way.

"Marvel did you ever date Glimmer in district one?" I asked casually when we were walking back to our rooms.

"Like I'd ever date that slut. We used to be friends though in till we were six, but I'd rather have you over her any day" he said taking my hand.

"Dinner's in five minuets" Peeta said knocking on Cato and Clove's door. Cato opened the door and Clove jumped on his back.

"Am I carrying you to dinner?" Cato asked with a huge smile on his face. Clove nodded giggling. When it comes to Clove Cato is a huge softy.

Peeta's POV:

I was starving when we finally got to the dinning hall. We got our food and sat at our usual table. No one from district 13 sits with us because there scared of us. "Clove I think your portion sizes are getting bigger" Cato said taking a spoon full of her sloop and stuffing it in his mouth.

"I don't think so Cato. It looks the same to me." Clove said.

"OMG! You should have seen Glimmer's face when you guys walked out. She was so shocked. That was the first time she EVER got rejected" Marvel said laughing.

"Well that's what she gets for going after a man who is haplessly in love" Cato said kissing Clove.

"Gahhhh!" someone yelled and slammed their tray on the floor. I turned around to see Glimmer stomping away angrily.

"I think someone's jealous" Katniss said in a sing song voice.

"NO WAY NO WAY!" I yelled out so everyone stared. Everyone at our table laughed.

The rest of dinner we made fun of Glimmer. On our way back to our rooms Fich asked "where's Ruben going to sleep in till tomorrow?"

"We can move an extra mattress into our room" I said. Cato, Marvel, and I moved the mattress into our room.

"We saw your brother" Marvel said.

"Caleb! Is he ok?" he asked. I could tell he cared for his brother.

"I think so" I said. "When we were in district three he got pissed at Cato for killing you and your district partner."

"It's cool being dead" Ruben said. "There's nothing to worry about. No games, no rebellion, plenty of food. It's pretty nice."

"My dad tied me to a chair once" Marvel said.

"And how does that have something to do with our conversation" I asked.

"I didn't I just thought it would lighten the mood" Marvel said.

Ruben chuckled. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to train. So he tied me to a chair in till I would"

"Nice dad" Ruben said.

"You missed it. His dad tried to kill him when we were in district one" I said.

"If Clove wasn't there I would be dead" Marvel said.

"Guys we should get some sleep we have to leave early for the Capitol tomorrow" I said. Marvel turned off the light and I fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Didn't expect Glimmer and Ruben to come back did ya! Bigger portion sizes for Clove. Think about it. (I'll explaine it next chapter) Sorry I couldn't update I wasn't home Friday or Saturday and Sunday was my Grandma's bday. Please review. Just two or three words please! When you review I feel so special!

STILL AWSOME!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the Hunger Games.

CHAPTER 9!

Katniss's POV:

"Do you have to go Katniss?" Prim asked tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Im sorry Little Duck. We'll be back before you know it." I said. She wraped her arms around me and cried into my shirt.

"Katniss, we have to go!" Peeta yelled from the hovercraft. I kissed Prim on the forehead and walked into the hovercraft.

"Well be in the Capitol in two hours" Boggs said after we took off.

We were playing a card game when Clove ran into the bathroom. She puked for about five minuets. "You ok" Cato asked. Clove nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Cato wrapped his arm around her and we continued our game.

A few hours later we got to the Capitol. "The outer part of the Capitol has been evacuated so that means the pods our activated." Boggs said.

We started walking. "Ok. We're coming across the first group of mines." Boggs yelled. "Step where I step. We all followed Boggs's steps in till Mitchell, who was right behind Boggs, stepped on a pod. Barbed wires wrapped around Mitchell and black goop sprayed everything. One of the wires wrapped around Boggs's leg and tore it clean off.

"Into the house!" I yelled opening the unlocked door. Cato and Marvel picked up Boggs and dragged him into the house. They laid him on the kitchen table.

He laid the holo in Jackson's hand. "You know what to do" he whispered to her. He then grabbed mine and Clove's hands and whispered "Kill Coin." then he was gone. Clove had a look of confusion on her face. 'Kill Coin, but why?' I thought.

"We have to move" Jackson said. We all walked out of the house. The whole street was covered in the black tar. I could just make out the lump the used to be Mitchell. "The pods are disabled for this street and the next, but still on threw the rest of the city" Jackson said examining the holo.

We walked till night fall. The streets where dark. Jackson lead us into an abandoned house. "We'll stay here tonight." She said.

Cato scoped Clove in his arms and ran upstairs. Peeta took my hand and we followed them. I see Clove laying on the ground laughing and Cato standing in a doorway staring moth open in shock. I push him out of the way and look in the bedroom. I fell on the ground next to Clove laughing. Every inch of the room was covered in pictures of Cato, Peeta, and Marvel. Some had hearts drawn around them others had lipstick stains. "Well Cato I think you have more than one admirer" Clove laughed.

We eventually stopped laughing and ripped all the posters off the walls. Under the posters was a huge portrait of Finnick Odair painted on the wall. "I thought the posters were creepy" Peeta said.

"Well make Marvel and Finch sleep in here" Cato suggested slowly backing out of the room dragging Clove with him.

Peeta and I found a room and laid down on the bed. Peeta wraped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "I love you" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and whispered back "I love you too" he kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

Clove's POV:

I woke up in the morning feeling sick I ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up my dinner into the toilet. Finch came in. "Are you ok Clove?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but the remainder of my dinner was thrown up into the toilet. "I'm getting Katniss" she said walking out. I tried to object but my dinner made another appearance.

Katniss and Finch walked back in. Katniss looked annoyed probably because it was so early. "What's up" she asked sitting on the edge of the bath tub.

"She was throwing up" Finch said.

"So?" she asked.

"I don't know your mom's a doctor" Finch said.

"Clove, when was the last time you had your... special time of the month?" Katniss asked uncomfortably.

I thought about it. "Two months" I said my voice cracking at the end.

Katniss's eyes went wide. "I'll be right back" she said walking out of the room. She came back a few minuets later. "Do what it says on the back and tell us when your done" she explained dragging Finch out of the room. I looked at the box she handed me. It was a pregnancy test.

I did what it said on the back of the box (I have no idea how to do a pregnancy test and I'm not about to ask) "Come in" I said.

Finch and Katniss walked into the bathroom. We just sat there saying and doing nothing. "It's been three minuets" Katniss said looking at her watch.

I picked up the test. It had a red positive sign on it. "It's positive" I announced.

"When are you going to tell Cato?" Katniss asked.

"As soon as he wakes up" Finch announced. She grabed my wrist and pulled me to the bedroom I was sharing with Cato. "You're not coming out in till he knows" she said pushing me into the room.

I sighed and laid down next to him on the bed. I waited about ten minuets the Cato woke up. "Hey beautiful" Cato said warping his arms around my waste.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"TELL HIM!" Finch and Katniss yelled from the door.

"Tell me what?" he asked. There was no avoiding it now.

"I'm pregnant" I said.

Cato smiled and picked me up and spun around the room. He kissed me passionately. "You gust made me the happiest man in earth" Cato said when we pulled away. He was grinning, I couldn't help but smile.

"You can come out now" Finch said. Her and Katniss were both smiling.

"You guys really know how to ruin a moment" I said. They giggled and ran down the hall.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Cato asked. "I'm starving."

"Only if you carry me" I giggled.

He scooped me into his arms. "Off to the kitchen" he announced.

Marvel's POV:

At 8:00 even we set out again walking the dangerous streets of the Capitol. We were walking down an armed street when I steeped on a pod. "Crap" I yelled. Pollux grabbed Finch's arm and pulled her underground dragging me with her. We all got into the sewer. Pollux said something to Cressida using sign language. "There's about a half hour in till the avoxes switch shifts" Cressida said.

"How does he know that?" I asked.

"He used to work down here in till he got taken to district 13" she answered.

For the rest of the day we avoided avoxes. "Pollux is it ok if we stay here for the night?" Jackson asked gesturing to an empty room. Pollux nodded and we all piled inside. "Were having shifts. Marvel and Glimmer you have the first shift"

Pollux signed something and Cressida said "Pollux wants the first shift."

"Ok" Jackson said and went on naming shifts.

I finally fell asleep only to be waken by Finch. She grabed my hand and started running. We ran. I heard a hissing. "Katnisssss Katnisssss" 'what could that be' I thought. Finch pulled me up a latter and that's when I saw the mutts. They were huge lizards. Cato put the cover on the whole we climbed threw. Finch than pulled me across a bridge.

"Nightlock nightlock nightlock" Katniss yelled than threw the holo. The bridge exploded. The lizards couldn't get across now.

"Where's Glimmer and Jackson?" Clove asked.

"The mutts got them" Ruben said.

"Where do we go now?" Peeta asked.

"I know where to go. It's only like five minuets from here" Cressida said and lead us away from the ruined bridge.

About five minuets later we were in a shop. There were underwear and coats made out of animal skins. "Hey Tigris. Can we stay here for the night please" Cressida asked a woman. She had black and orange stripes going down her face and two ears sticking out of her orange hair. She nodded and opened a hidden door behind the counter. We crawled into the cellar. I laid out on a bed of underwear and instantly fell asleep.

A/N: This is more of a filler chapter. Those of you who found out Clove is pregnant you are the awsomest people ever! Please review! More reviews more chapters! YOU GUYS ARE STILL AWSOME!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins. I only pretend I am.

CHAPTER 10!

Peeta's POV:

Everyone was huddled around Tigris's small tv. "A boy was killed early this morning because he looked like the escape tribute Peeta Mallark." the Capitol news woman said. They showed a picture on the screen of a boy. He was short, had dark brown hair, and a pointed nose. He had freckles all over his face and huge teeth.

"Do I really look like that?" I asked.

"No. Your much more handsome" Katniss said and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and took her hand in mine.

"Everyone must evacuate to President Snow's mansion today. There will be plenty of food and clothing." The news woman went on. "In happier news. Katrina's hair styles will be giving free perms after the rebellion is over" she squealed.

"We have to go to the mansion!" Finch said.

"Why?" Clove asked.

"Snow will make an appearance to calm the Capitol citizens and when he comes out Katniss bow and arrows him and we take the Capitol." Finch explained.

"Katniss is supposed to bow and arrow him?" Cato asked laughing.

"I don't know the correct term!" Finch yelled.

"I'll shoot Snow" Katniss said.

"Yes. You will shoot Snow and I say 'Now the Capitol is ours! You are all our minions! Go make me a sandwich!'" Clove said.

"Really, Clove? A sandwich?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant I get food cravings!" she yelled.

"And mood swings" Cressida added. Cato nodded and Pollux handed Clove a sandwich.

"We better go" Finch said. "We don't want to miss Snow."

"Well need discuses. They killed that guy that "looked" like Peeta" Marvel said putting air quotes around the word looked.

"We're surrounded buy clothes!" Ruben said gesturing to Tigris's animal skin clothes.

We all looked at Tigris. "Put them on. I don't care I haven't sold anything in like two months" she said walking out of the room.

We covered ourselves in the animal skin clothes. "We should walk in groups" Cressida suggested. We nodded. "Finch, Marvel, and Ruben you go first. Then Pollux and I. Katniss and Peeta you next. Cato and Clove will take up the rear."

"Don't get killed" Marvel said walking out the door Finch and Ruben following him. Cressida and Pollux left a few minuets later. We said goodbye to Cato and Clove and set out. The streets were crowded with people going to the mansion.

We finally reached Snow's mansion. There were thousands of people there I couldn't find anyone in the crowd. There was a group of children sitting in the front yard of the mansion. Most kids were crying and everyone was talking about food. "Do you have your bow?" I asked Katniss.

"Of coarse. How else am I supposed to bow and arrow Snow" she said. We both laughed. Oh Finch and her knowledge of weaponry.

"Guess whooooo" a voice whispered into my ear. I spun around and found Clove. "Scared you didn't I?" she asked. God, this girl scares me. I nodded.

"That's my girl" Cato said kissing Clove.

A hovercraft flew over and dropped thousands of parachutes to the children. The children emedietly trying to open the parachutes. BOOM! Half the parachutes exploded.

Ruben's POV:

BOOM! The parachutes exploded. Another hovercraft landed and some people in weight uniforms got out. "PRIM!" someone yelled. I saw Katniss running forward and Peeta grabbing her.

"Siera" Finch yelled running forward. Marvel grabbed her and forced his hand over her mouth. Then I saw her. Rue. I almost yelled. Then Rue ran towards us with two other girls. Probably Siera and Prim.

They ran over to us. The girl with bright red hair ran into Finch's arms. She must be her sister. I hugged Rue. "Where's Katniss?" the blond haired girl asked. She must be Prim and the ginger must be Siera.

"I saw Peeta grab her over the-" I got cut off by another boom. The rest of the parachutes went off. Killing the rest of the children and the saviors.

"That would have been us" Rue cried. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered soothing words into her hair while she cried into my shirt.

People were crying and then president Snow stepped onto the balcony. "Hello Capitol citizens." Snow said.

Marvel started chanting "down with the Capitol." everyone joined in. I guess killing their children was the final straw. Katniss, Peeta, Cato and Clove found us.

Then another hovercraft appeared. District 13 solders dropped down onto the balcony. They tied up Snow and Coin came out if the hovercraft. "The Capitol has been taken by the districts." Coin announced. Evryone cheered. I think they were finally fed up with Snow's crap.

Rue pulled me to the steps of the mansion along with the others. As soon as I stepped inside I was stuck with a needle and blacked out.

Cato POV:

I woke up in a wight room connected to a bunch of machines. I looked around the room and saw Marvel laying in a bed across the room strapped to machines. 'Where's Clove?' I thought. I ripped the wires out of my arms and legs and ran out of the room. (Don't freak out he has pants on) "Clove" I yelled running down a hallway. I heard a high pitched scream from a few doors down. I ran into the room and Rue flung herself into my arms sobbing. "Shhhhh. Rue what's wrong" I asked.

"I had a nightmare and I couldn't wake up" she said still crying.

"Your ok now" I said and stood up. "Come on" I said grabbing her hand. I could tell she didn't want to be left alone.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To find the others" I said. We walked in silence in till we heard two screams.

We ran into the room to find Ruben and Peeta both sitting up panting. "Rue!" Ruben said at the same time Peeta asked "Where's Katniss?" I shrugged and Peeta ran out of the room while Ruben scoped Rue into a hug (yep Rueben. Haha. That's a terrible ship name)

I walked out of the room and continued to look for Clove. I can hear Peeta calling Katniss's name. "Clove!" I yelled running farther down the hall.

"Cato!" I heard a faint voice yell from behind me. I spun around and saw her, my Clove, running towards me. She leaped into my arms. I hugged her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you, too" I said and I kissed her passionately.

"Have you seen Katniss" Peeta asked panicked. We broke apart.

"Are you going to put me down" Clove asked. I shock my head. She smiled. "Katniss is in there" Clove said pointing to a room. When Peeta ran into the room Clove kissed me again.

"We should find the others" I said after we broke apart. Clove sighed and nodded. I carried her into Ruben and Peeta's room. Finch, Siera, and Marvel were also there. I sat down on the bed and rested Clove in my lap.

"How's the baby?" Finch asked. I looked at Clove.

"I don't know" Clove said.

Finch did a face palm. "Which room is yours?" she asked.

"The one right across the hall" Clove said. Finch stood up and walked out of the room.

She came back a few minuets later with a clip-board. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" she asked.

"No" Clove said.

"Well your about four months along and it's perfectly healthy" Finch said. I smiled and rested my hand on Clove's stomach where a small bump that was forming. "And I'm the godmother" Finch said smiling.

"Oh, really?" Rue asked crossing her arms across her small chest.

"If it weren't for Cato wouldn't even know Clove was pregnant" Finch said.

I looked at Clove. "I thought you would freak out!" Clove exclaimed.

"I would NEVER freak out about something like that" I said. Peeta, Katniss, and Prim walked in Coin following close behind them.

"Congratulations tributes. We've won the Rebellion" Coin said actually smiling. We all cheered. "Quiet down we still have one more thing to discuss. Come in! These are the only surviving victors: Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair, (FANNIE) Beetee Bumpernicle,(haha. Bumpernicle) Johanna Mason, Haymitch Abernathy, and Enobria Smith." The six victors walked into the room.

"Wait. We're not victors?" Katniss asked.

"No. Now ont-"

Coin was interrupted by Finnick. "WHAT. They got out of that fucking arena alive along with the rest of us!" Finnick screamed.

"Fine! There victors! Can you shut up!" Coin yelled. Finnick smiled and nodded. Coin went on "We want your votes to decide if we are going to make the Capitol children compete in a Hunger Games."

"Why should we make those kids go throw what we went throw. No one should have to go throw that ever again!" Johanna yelled.

"So that's a no from Johanna, Annie, and I" Finnick said.

"That's a no for Clove and I as well" I said and Clove nodded.

"No" Finch said.

"No" said Beetee.

"No" Ruben and Rue said together.

"No for Katniss and I" Peeta said.

"I agree with my tributes" Haymitch said.

"Victors!" Finnick corrected and Haymitch laughed.

"No says marvelous Marvel" Marvel shouted. We all laughed except for Coin and Enobria.

We all looked at Enobria. "The other victors died for this rebellion. It would be a waste of there lives to have these games. So no" Enobria said. "But if any of you think I got soft you can say hello to my teeth."

"Well then" Coin said disappointed. "Snow's execution will be in a month. Katniss will shoot him. You are dismissed." With that she walked out of the room.

"Someday I'm going to kill that woman" Johanna said.

A/N: Wow a lot happened in that chapter. I was going to tell you if Cato and Clove's baby was a boy or girl, but I decided leave you in suspense. *laughs evilly* Enobria and her speech. I always felt she was misunderstood and there was a sweet girl behind those vicious teeth. Will I kill Coin? MORE SUSPENSE! I turned Cato into a total softy. I am so evil! PLEASE REVIEW! It doesn't have to be long. A two word review will make my day!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i don't own the Hunger Games. I only pretend to.

CHAPTER 11!

Rue's POV:

"Omg! Ruben you died!" I said. It's the morning of Snow's execution and I was sitting on the floor with Rueben in my room. I like-like Rueben and I know he like-likes me back. (Marvel cant keep a secret to save his life)

"Ya, and they brought me back to life" Ruben explained.

"Does that mean YOLO doesn't apply to you?" I asked.

Ruben laughed. "I guess" Ruben said.

"Ruben, Rue. It's time for the execution" Clove said opening the door. Ruben and I stood up and walked out the door to meet the others.

We stepped onto the stage in front of the mansion. The whole capitol was out there, watching silently. Snow was tied to a post. Ruben paled when he saw Snow. I took his hand in mine, who would have thought I would make the first move. He instantly relaxed.

Coin was saying her speech when Enobria jumped on top of her and ripped Coin throat out with her teeth. "You killed him! The only person who meant something to me!" Enobria screamed at the bleeding Coin. She was crying. "You killed him! You were planning to kill us to! Weren't you!" she screamed gesturing at all of us. "Well go rot in hell bitch!" She kicked Coin's body and fell on to the ground sobbing.

The guards handcuffed her and dragged her away. Snow was laughing. I walked up to him and kicked him in the balls. That shut him right up. "You're worse than her!" I screamed at him. Clove threw a knife and it landed right in his heart. She still never missis.

The guards lead us back into the mansion and into a medium sized room. "Who do you think Enobria was talking about?" Clove asked sitting on Cato's lap.

"Gloss" Marvel answered. He was sitting upside down in one of the chairs.

"How do you know?" Peeta asked.

"I walked in on them once before the games" Marvel answered. I'm not sure if he was blushing or if his face was turning red because he's upside down.

"We lock the door when we do it" Cato said smirking. Clove blushed.

"Did we really have to know that?" Katniss asked.

"Yes you do Miss Katniss. Clove and I walked in on you to last night" Cato said still with that arrogant smirk on his face. Katniss and Peeta both blushed.

"THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THE ROOM!" I screamed.

Purlatch Heavensbee (I have no idea how to spell his name) walked into the room. "Coin is dead" he said. The room was completely silent. "There will be an election to decide who the next president of Panem is. There will be no games and all the districts will be treated evenly. That means more food for the outlining districts. We're planning to rebuild 12. You can also travel from district to district. You may pick any district to live in. The sooner you get out of here the better" Purlatch explained.

"Can we leave tonight?" Annie asked.

"There will be trains leaving for all the district tomorrow" he said. I smiled. "Well go pack up" Purlatch said awkwardly.

"What about Enobria?" Clove asked.

"A few of Coin's top officers told me she was going to kill all of you. We're keeping her locked up a few more days and she's going to have counseling to get her back on track" Purlatch said. "Now please go. I want you out of here since whenever you're here you blow something up" He walked out of the room.

Marvel's POV:

I knocked on Finch's door. She opened the door and smiled. "Hey Marvel" she said.

I took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "Finch, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Your sweet and nice and I can't picture anyone I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Finch will you move in with me?" I asked. "Siera can come to" I added quickly.

"Yes, Marvel I will move in with you" she said and kissed me. "Where are we going to live?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"You really thought this threw" she laughed. "How about wherever Cato and Clove move. I want to be close to my good child"

"Ok, I don't care as long as I'm with you" I said.

"Let's go tell Siera. She'll be so excited. She already calls you her brother-in-law" Finch said taking my hand and running down the hall. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I thought to myself.

Clove's POV:

I woke up with Cato's arms wrapped around me. I looked at my sleeping husband. He looks so much younger when he sleeps. I felt a kick in my stomach. The baby kicked! "Cato! Cato wake up!" I yelled shacking him.

"What?" he asked groggily not opening his eyes.

"The baby kicked!" I said. His eyes shoot open. I took Cato's hand and put it on my stomach. The baby kicked again and Cato smiled.

"It's really in there" he said.

"What you thought I was just getting fat!" I said. The baby kicked again. A smile appeared on my face. Cato leaned down and kissed me.

We were still kissing when Marvel walked in. "Trying to make twins?" he asked. We broke apart and I threw a pillow at him. He dodged it easily. "The trains leaving in 20 minuets." He than walked out of the room.

"Have you noticed that whenever we make out someone has interrupted us?" Cato asked. I laughed and got dressed.

20 minuets we were on the train going to district 12 everyone except Ruben and Rue (who are actually coming to 12 later on with there family's) Cato and I don't want to go back to two and Finch and Marvel want to be close to their godchild.

A day later we finally got to district 12. We get to the victors village and assigned houses. Cato picked me up bridal style and opened the door to our home. "Welcome home Clove" Cato said. He set me down gently and locked the door. I kissed him. The kiss was full of passion and love. For once we weren't interrupted.

I grabbed Cato's hand and lead him upstairs. The house had five rooms and was fully furnished. We walked into the master bedroom. The walls were light blue and there was a huge wight four poster bed. There was a wight dresser and two walk-in closets and a bathroom.

We wandered in and out of the other rooms. We came across a light yellow room. It has a wight crib against a wall and a dipper changing table against another. There was a recliner in the corner next to a wight dresser. I put a hand on my bulging stomach. "It's perfect" I whispered.

"It is" Cato whispered and put his hand on top of mine. I kissed him.

We broke apart. "Let's go to bed" Cato said. It was already late.

"Will you carry me?" I asked. Cato smiled and picked me up and carried me to our room. He laid me down on the bed and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Cato" I said.

"I love you too, Clove" Cato said and kissed me on the forehead. I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Authors Note

A/N: Sorry this isn't a chapter. I'm thinking of writing a second story to this one. Like a long epilogue. I want to know if you'll read it. PLEASE comment in a review or PM me. Say "no" if you think I shouldn't write a second story and "yes" if you think I should. PLEASE REVEW!


	13. SEQUEL

I've decided to do a sequel! I'm so excited! I don't know what to call it so if you could comment or pm me a title that will be AWSOME! I'll try and post it tomorrow maybe tonight if you give me a title *hint-hint* I'm gonna start writing it right now!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your all AWSOME!


End file.
